The present invention relates to a hair weaving tension system for use in hair styling by an operator to produce woven bands of hair on a person's head, including a certain thread supply tension device and a certain method of use.
Hair weaving as a hair styling or beauty technique has been known for a long period of time. Prior art patents which show what appear to be hair woven hair styles are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,031 (1870), 136,720 (1873), 170,497 (1875) and 220,627 (1879). Hair weaving is also at the present time enjoying a renewed interest and is in relatively great demand.
However, heretofore, hair weaving has been a very expensive beauty treatment, requiring a highly skilled beauty operator a relatively long period of time. One particular problem has been in the supply of the threads during weaving which usually was in the form of loosely supported thread spools. Such loosely supported thread spools resulted in many a mishap in use and has been very inefficient and difficult to work with, substantially adding to the burden of the beauty operator when attempting to weave bands of hair using the prior art standard techniques.
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention utilizes a thread supply tension device which allows the thread to be supplied under equal tension when pulled by the operator, producing an even flow of the material. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention tension is applied to each thread by frictional drag in a very simple, straight forward and reliable mechanical structure which likewise serves as a housing for the spool of thread.
As a result, the present invention overcomes or substantially diminishes the above-referred to problems of the prior art. Thus the present invention allows a lesser degree of skill on the part of the beauty operator and greatly reduces the time of and burden on the beauty operator, and hence achieves greatly reduced costs on the part of the consumer.
Moreover, all of these desirable results are achieved by a structure which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and relatively maintenance free.